The present invention concerns a wheel suspension for land vehicles that is provided with a spring resting against at least one seat.
Some automobiles are manufactured in very limited quantities. Some are employed in rallies and accordingly require very precise adjustment of the suspension-spring to shock-absorber ratio. For these applications, adjustable spring seats are known. The seat is adjusted by way of inside threads that engage outside threads, or of annular ridges that fit into matching annular grooves, on the supporting component. Generally, the seat rests against the outer cylinder of a dashpot or telescoping leg. This approach to installing an adjustable spring seat is known from German Publication No. 4 438 756 A1.
German Publication No. 4 201 837 C1 discloses attaching a stabilizing rod directly to a spring seat welded rigidly to the outer cylinder of a dashpot.
If the means of attachment disclosed in German Publication No. 4 201 837 C1 were employed with an adjustable spring seat like the one disclosed in German Publication No. 4 438 756 A1, the tension on the stabilizing rod would necessarily vary with the setting of the seat. This would be a drawback in that the overall operation dynamics could not be controlled as desired.
The object of the present invention is an improved wheel suspension for land vehicles that is provided with a spring resting against at least one seat wherein the stabilizing rod""s attachment can be situated in the vicinity of the seat.
The present invention has several advantages. It allows a stabilizing rod to be attached in the vicinity of the spring seat in a wheel suspension that uses an adjustable seat. Furthermore, not only the spring but also the stabilizing rod can be fine adjusted to particular situations, allowing a variability that will ensure optimal driving conditions.